Spellbound
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Stefan's never liked using his powers. Damon's about to find out why.
1. Chapter One

SPELLBOUND

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Started this because I've gotten writer's block for my Supernatural/One Tree Hill story. This is based on the television version of The Vampire Diaries, which belongs to the CW. The original concept belongs to L.J. Smith. I only own the plot.

_**"Do it."**_

_** "No…I won't."**_

_** "Do it."**_

_** "No." **_

_** "Do as I say.**_"

"No!" Stefan jerked upright in his bed. He panted and ran his fingers through his hair. _Just the same dream again. I'm safe. I haven't seen him for fifty years_, he thought to himself. There was a rustling.

"Go away, Damon. I'm not in the mood tonight," he sighed.

"Aw, come on little brother. Tell me what's wrong," the other vampire said.

"Weird dream. Probably something I ate," he responded. Stefan's eyes clouded as he got up and got dressed. "Look, I said, I'm not in the mood for your games, so just tell me what you want, and get out," he snapped. Damon let out a dramatic gasp.

"Stefan…I'm shocked and offended. How can you treat me this way? Your own brother?" he asked in mock hurt.

"Damon," the other vampire growled.

"Okay, okay, okay," he relented. "But seriously, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm going out." Before Damon could say anymore, Stefan walked out. As he walked around the town, Stefan's eyes clouded. The dream came back in flashes: an older vampire along side him, doing things he wouldn't normally do…not being able to fight against him. He shivered. Though it had been fifty years since he had escaped that vampire, Stefan still remembered everything like it was yesterday. He ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn't had that dream for years. Why had it cropped up tonight? Something rustled in the trees. He sighed in annoyance.

"Damon, I told you I'm not in the mood," he growled. The rustling came again.

"Damon," Stefan warned.

"Yeah, I'm not Damon," a voice stated. Stefan froze. He knew that voice.

"No." He turned around a tall man with cropped hair and dressed in rich, expensive clothes stepped into view.


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW. I only own the plot. I've never read the books so I'll most likely be using things that L.J. smith never did, and please no remarks that it's nothing like the books.

"What are you doing here, Montague?" Stefan asked. Montague smiled.

"Now Stefan, is that any way to talk to me?" he chided.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked again.

"What I lost fifty years ago…**you**," Montague replied. With a growl, Stefan lunged at him, only to be pinned to the ground.

"I'm centuries older than you Stefan, which means that I'm faster and stronger. You can **never** win," Montague reminded, putting his hands around his throat. Stefan struggled against his hold. "Stop…fighting." As Montague stared into Stefan's eyes, he felt his body go slack. _No. Can't---can't let him_…his thoughts died as his head began to swim. "Stefan…stop…fighting…me," he intoned. Immediately, Stefan stilled. "That's my good boy," he smirked, as he hauled him to his feet.

"Let…me…go," Stefan growled.

"Hush," Montague ordered. Stefan's eyes flashed and he silently willed his body to fly at the older vampire, but it paid him no heed. Montague took Stefan by the wrist and started walking. Moments later, they disappeared and then rematerialized in front of a hotel. The older vampire led the Salvatore inside and to his room, where he was thrown to the other side. Stefan tried to speak, but the order to keep quiet held fast.

"Do you have something to say?" Montague smirked. "Go ahead."

"Whatever you're planning, it won't work. There are hunters here." Montague shook his head and tsk-ed.

"I can hear the fear in your voice, boy. You think you can scare me with rumors of hunters?" he scolded.

"They're not rumors. You should've done your homework before coming here," came the answer. Montague waved his hand and Stefan was thrown across the room. He groaned as he hit the wall. Montague tsk-ed again and walked over to him. He then placed a polished black boot on the vampire's chest.

"Your diet makes you feel pain…doesn't it?" he sneered. Stefan groaned and tried to get out from underneath Montague, to no avail. "And I bet you just woke up…which means you're hungry." Stefan groaned again and doubled his efforts. Montague was right. He **was** hungry, but wasn't going to admit that. Montague pressed down even more, causing Stefan to gasp in pain. "Stop fighting, Stefan. You know I don't like fighters." However, Stefan just continued to struggle. Montague brought his foot up and then slammed it into his chest, resulting in a crack. Stefan screamed and whimpered. Montague walked to the bed and sat on it. "So…you're hungry?" he asked casually as he brought his victim to his feet with a wave of his hand. The younger vampire was moved forward until Montague was close enough to touch him. Then, he sank his teeth into him. Stefan let out a groaning gasp, which turned into a scream which was quickly muffled by hand. Stefan tried to quell his panic as he felt Montague sifting through his thoughts. He just---he just had to keep his mind clear. Feeling his prey clearing his mind, Montague pulled back and then leaned towards his ear. "Give me your thoughts," he whispered. _No_, Stefan thought in alarm. Then, Montague resumed his actions. Stefan desperately tried to keep his mind clear, but was unable to stop the rush of images from appearing. Montague grinned as a girl kept popping up in Stefan's mind. When he was finished, he pulled away.

"Go find this Elena…and feed," he instructed. Stefan rose to his feet, walked to the door, opened it, and headed out of the hotel and into the streets of Mystic Falls.


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER

The Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and CW. I only own the plot.

Stefan walked through the streets down a familiar path. _No, no, no, no. Please don't be home. Please don't be home_, he thought frantically. He continued up to the door and opened it.

"Stefan, what---what are you doing here?" Elena Gilbert asked in confusion.

"Run. I can't stop myself," Stefan warned.

"What?" Elena asked again.

"Run!" Stefan shouted. Thoroughly freaked, Elena did as she was told and Stefan gave chase. She shrieked in fear as she heard him gaining ground. Why was Stefan doing this? Suddenly, she bumped into someone and cried out in surprise.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," her brother, Jeremy apologized.

"Jeremy, run!" Elena cried.

"Wha---" he barely had time to finish the question before she grabbed his wrist and started pulling him with her towards the front door.

"What's going on?" Jeremy wondered.

"I don't know," Elena responded. Stefan fought to slow down. He couldn't risk hurting Elena or Jeremy. However, Montague's mind control held fast. Elena had just pushed Jeremy outside when Stefan grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"No! No, Stefan, stop!" Elena exclaimed.

"I'm trying. Believe me, I'm trying," Stefan answered. His fangs came out and Elena gasped. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I can't---" Something leaped out at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Stefan, while I'm glad to see you returning to our regular diet, feeding off the girl you claim to love probably isn't the best way to start," Damon quipped. Stefan snarled and tried to break free.

"Go! Now!" Damon ordered. Elena took off. Outside, Elena grabbed Jeremy's wrist and ran towards the car and pushed him into the vehicle. Then, she took off.

"Elena, what is happening?" Jeremy wondered.

"I don't know. I don't know," Elena responded. She glanced at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm okay." Inside, Damon continued hold Stefan down.

"What is wrong with you?" he wondered.

"I---I can't. Just---just don't let me go." Damon's brows furrowed in confusion. This **definitely** had to be the strangest fight he had ever been in. While Stefan was physically fighting him, trying to get away, he was telling him not let him go. The younger vampire tried to fight off his brother, to no avail. Then, he groaned and went limp.

"Stefan!" Damon cried in alarm. He gathered his brother in his arms and then took off. Within seconds, he was in the woods where he found and killed a small rabbit. "Come on, little brother. You gotta feed," he said.

"He---he wanted me to feed off of Elena," came the whisper.

"Who?"

"I---I can't." Damon shoved the dead animal into Stefan's hand. "Just killed it. It won't feel any pain," he assured. Gratefully, Stefan sank his fangs into the flesh and within seconds, had finished his meal. "So, what's this all about?" Damon asked.

"I couldn't stop myself," Stefan told him.

"Yeah, I kinda got that," Damon responded. "Is that a side effect of your diet that you failed to mention? "Bouts of insanity?" Stefan just glared. **Stefan, return to me**, he heard Montague command. He groaned and grabbed his head. "What is it?" **Stefan, return immediately!** Montague ordered again. "Stefan?" Damon was knocked back as Stefan threw a punch. "Ow! What the heck?" he wondered.

"I'm sorry," his brother said and then took off. For a moment, Damon stared.

"Well, this is terrific. He's turned bipolar." Then, he ran into the night.


	4. Chapter Four

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Dannyblue: Thank you. Yes, that's true. Darn the old family loyalty, huh? Here you go.

BurningRosea: Thank you. Yeah, I thought at least **one** person besides me would like that line.

Readerwriterthinker: Thanks. Well, read on.

Long Live BRUCAS: Hey, I didn't know you were a fan of this series, good to see you. Yeah, I'm basing him off of what I've seen in the eps so far. Well, you'll just have to read on and see.

DISCLAIMER

The Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW. I only own the plot. I don't know how close a vampire has to be to hear other people or vampires, so I'm taking liberties. Plus, I figured since Damon and Stefan are actual brothers, their bond would most likely be stronger than if they were just vampire brothers…if that makes any sense. Reference to the episode "Lost Girls ".

Montague waited until the door to his hotel room opened. Then, he pounced on Stefan, telekinetically closing and locking the door.

"You didn't feed from her," he accused, throwing him to the floor.

"I was intercepted," came the quick response.

"Not that you minded, right?" Montague accused again. Before Stefan could react, the older vampire once again slammed a boot on his chest, resulting in a cry of pain. Montague chuckled. Then, he hauled the other vampire to his feet. Stefan tensed. If he had had breath, it would be labored. Montague flashed a grin. Then, he raked his claws down Stefan's chest. He screamed. Outside, Damon's sensitive ears heard the pain-filled cries of his younger brother. _Stefan_, he thought, and increased his speed in the direction he had heard the sound. Montague just smiled as Stefan's screams filled the room. He wasn't worried about being caught. He could just always glamour whoever came into believing whatever he wanted them to believe. With a wave of his hand he threw Stefan onto the bed.

"No. No!" he cried, trying to get up. However, the older vampire's powers kept him at bay. With a smirk, he leaned down towards his victim until his lips were almost touching his ear.

"Bleed," he commanded. Instantly, blood flowed from the vampire's body. Stefan whimpered. _Somebody help!_ his mind screamed. He couldn't take much more of this.

"No one is going to help you, Stefan. You're a pariah, even among us," the older vampire told him. _No. Don't listen to him_, Stefan coached himself. As Damon raced through the streets, he caught the scent of blood: Stefan's blood. Recognizing the smell from when his brother had gotten shot, he let himself go fully. Hearing another scream, Damon targeted a hotel and knocked down the door of the room from which the scream had emitted. Montague turned and gave a casual grin.

"Ah. Someone's being eating their vegetables," he smirked. Damon snarled and lunged at him. Stefan groaned and sat up. _Wha---_he thought. His eyes widened when he saw Damon fighting Montague. _No! He'll kill him!_ he thought frantically. Mustering his strength, Stefan lunged at Montague, knocking him to the ground. The older vampire gave a booming laugh as he grabbed him by the throat.

"Really Stefan, you'd think that after fifty years you'd learn," he scolded. Stefan wriggled in his grasp. Damon flew at Montague, knocking him back. Then, he quickly grabbed his brother and flew out into the night. When they finally reached a deserted rooftop, they stopped and Damon turned to Stefan.

"Are you all right? Man, what'd he do to you?" he asked in concern, noting the injuries.

"Nothing he hasn't done before," Stefan wheezed.

"What?" Damon asked. Stefan knew the guy? How?

"I don't see why you care anyway," Stefan told him.

"Stefan---" Damon started to say in surprise.

"No!" Stefan interrupted, shoving him. "I begged you for your help fifty years ago and you turned me away! So don't all of a sudden start pretending that you care!" he yelled. Then, he flew away. Damon stared, his mouth open in slight surprise.

"What just happened here?" he finally asked.


	5. Chapter Five

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Kait-Lynn23: Thanks. I'm glad you're likin' it. I think I'll have to check your stuff out. Oh, don't worry. His time will come.

Death'sAngel18: Okay!

Long Live BRUCAS: Me too. They're good together. Of course he's concerned. We'll see.

BurningRoses: Yep. Here you go. Thank you.

Doodlechick12 (Chs 3-4): Lol, I'm glad you liked the line. Thank you. Okay.

BabydollLA: Thanks. I'll try.

DISCLAIMER

Wow! I am so sorry this update took so long! I had tests, I got sick, I was enjoying Thanksgiving, and I had writer's block. The Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

Stefan wasn't sure where he was heading, but he knew he had to get away. How could Damon just act so casual after what he had done? The vampire's eyes clouded as the memory came back. _Stefan clutched the phone as it rang._

_ "Yeah?" he finally heard his brother's voice ask._

_ "Damon…it's---it's---it's Stefan. I---I need your help. Please, I---" his voice died as there was a sharp laugh from the other side of the phone._

_ "You really expect me to help you? You're such a fool, Stefan! I'm not going to help you, and I'm going to make sure you're miserable for the rest of your life!" The buzzing in his ear told Stefan that his brother had hung up. Stefan's shoulders slumped. A hand broke through the phone booth, grabbed Stefan's shoulder, and yanked him back!_ Stefan growled and shook his head, willing the memory away. He should've had known then that Damon would never change, but like a fool, he had kept on to the hope that his brother would someday see the error of his ways. Well, no more. He wasn't going to let himself get hurt anymore. And he wasn't going to let Montague control him again. He'd rather die. **That can be arranged**, he heard the vampire promise and growled. He **hated** when he did that. _Man, what am I going to do?_ Stefan wondered, as he finally dropped onto a roof of a building. Meanwhile, Damon was still reeling from what his brother had shouted at him. _What was he talking about? He never asked me for help fifty years ago_, he thought to himself. And who was the vampire had attacked him? His eyes narrowed. It appeared that he had some research to do. Determinedly, he jumped off of the roof and headed out into town. He had to see Sheriff Forbes. He had to admit, for a human, she wasn't half bad…she did her best with her daughter; he'd certainly give her that. Besides, if anyone would know a new player in town, it'd be her. Seconds later, he appeared at the station.

"Can I help you?" the desk sergeant asked.

"Yes, I'd like to see Sheriff Forbes please," Damon requested. _Remember, play it cool. She doesn't know you're a vampire_, he coached himself.

"Is it an emergency?" the desk sergeant asked.

"No, but, uh---I really need to talk to her if she has a minute," Damon answered, trying to keep his emotions down. It wouldn't do for him to kill the guy and make the sheriff suspicious.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait a while," the man told him.

"That's fine," he responded and then gazed into his eyes. "Do you think you could at least call her?" he requested. The man did so and a few minutes later, she came out.

"Mr. Salvatore, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I'm worried about Stefan," he answered.

"Why? What's going on?" Without revealing that they were vampires, Damon told the woman what had transpired.

"He's scared, Sheriff. And he's not letting me help, which frankly, is scaring **me**," Damon finished.

"All right. I'll run the description through our databases and see what we can come up with," Sheriff Forbes promised.

"Thank you," Damon said, and then walked out. His eyes flashed. Yes, he could easily attack the guy and demand that he leave his brother alone, but something told him that this required a little finesse. But one thing was for sure: he wasn't about to let some freak put a hurting on his brother. This guy **would** die, and one way or another, Damon would make it happen.


	6. Chapter Six

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Luzith: No prob.

TheSilentType1988 (Ch 3): I'm glad you liked the line. Thanks.

Zozo42 (Chs 4-5): Yep, thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Lol. Don't we all?

Tacpebs: Thanks. Okey-dokey.

Lauren: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Hope you like this chap as well. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

BurningRoses: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Stay tuned.

Death'sAngel18: Well, since you asked so nicely…sure!

Kait-Lynn23: Yep. Keep reading. Thank you. Here's more.

Long Live BRUCAS: Thank you. Yep. That's right. Well, read on and find out.

DISCLAIMER

Oh, my gosh! I'm sorry this took so long! I was writing between classes and just got done with the chap tonight! Belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW. I only own the plot.

Stefan continued on his way. He had to---he had to get out of Mystic Falls. He couldn't run the risk of hurting Elena again. But where could he go? Montague could find him no matter where he went. Stefan's eyes clouded. There was no place left. He had thought that after fifty years of not being pursued by the older vampire that it was over. He had been getting his life back. Now it was all crashing down again. Well, there was thing he could do: leave. _I'm sorry, Elena. But the way things are going, you'd be safer with Damon than with me_, he thought to himself. He couldn't run the risk of being brainwashed again. He wouldn't do that to Elena. But where could he go? Where could he hide out and not be found by Montague? He sighed. He wasn't sure what to do. If he stayed, he ran the risk of hurting Elena again and Damon would most likely be no help. He had turned him away fifty years ago and he wasn't likely to change his mind now. As he flew away, his eyes clouded. Meanwhile, Damon was walking around, trying to figure out his next move. He'd never admit it, but sometimes just walking around help his thought process. He had to help Stefan that much he knew. He blew out a breath and then he became alert when he caught Sheriff Forbes' scent.

"Sheriff?" he asked, heading over in the direction of the smell. There was no answer. "Sheriff!" he called louder catching sight of the car. The car stopped and the woman stepped out of the vehicle.

"Mr. Salvatore, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you were able to find anything out about the guy that's harassing my brother," he answered.

"I'm sorry. Not yet. Of course if I had a name…"

"I can ask Stefan, but he's pretty angry with me right now. As I said in our last conversation, he's scared and…" his voice trailed off.

"What is it?" the woman asked. Damon hesitated. "If you've found something…"

"No, not really. It's just---" Damon sighed. "While we were arguing, Stefan said that when this guy first came after him he called me and asked for help and that I brushed him off."

"What?"

"Sheriff, he never called me. I don't know what he's talking about." Sheriff Forbes stared at the man, who was visibly distraught.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. That had to be confusing for him. She couldn't even imagine what he was going through right now. Damon's eyes clouded. What was he going to do? Then, "Thanks for listening, Sheriff. If I find a name, I'll tell you."

"Good." Damon turned to go. "Mr. Salvatore." He turned around. "I know you want to help your brother, but don't be taking the law into your own hands."

"Of course not, Sheriff." She nodded and he continued. Once gone, Damon huffed. Don't take the law into his own hands? Of **course** he was going to take the law into his own hands! Someone was messin' with his little brother! And no one did that but him! Back in his own part of Mystic Falls, Stefan had just reached the edge of town when---he was telekinetically thrown back!


	7. Chapter Seven

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

BurningRoses: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Read on and see. Whenever I get inspired. Don't worry. I have no intention of abandoning it.

Long Live BRUCAS: Thanks. Well, you'll have to read on and see. Again, read on and see.

DISCLAIMER

The Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW. I only own the plot.

Stefan stared up at Montague as he stepped into view.

"Going somewhere, Stefan?" he mocked.

"I won't let you do this to me again," Stefan said. He struggled to rise, but the older vampire's powers held fast.

"I can do whatever I want…" Stefan was hauled to his feet---and then thrown against a tree. "And you can't stop me." Stefan panted as Montague advanced. He struggled to break the hold, to no avail. Montague grinned and placed his claws over his chest. Then, he made a downward motion and Stefan screamed as an invisible force made scratches down his body. This continued for several minutes until Montague finally stopped. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Then, bearing down, bit savagely into his neck. Stefan screamed again. _No. He's gonna kill me_, he thought to himself. _Don't wanna die this way. Please_, he thought to himself. Montague grinned evilly as he heard the thoughts coursing through the younger boy's mind. Stefan was his. And he would make him pay for his disobedience. Stefan shook and he tried to move an arm to strike him, but his limbs wouldn't obey.

"You can't fight me. I'm stronger." Stefan groaned as he tried to pull away. He had to---he had to get free. "Oh, by the way, you remember when you called your brother?" Stefan just looked at him through bleary eyes. Of **course** he remembered. "The guy who answered the phone? It was one of my boys. You never even reached him." Slowly, he began to drift into unconsciousness as the other vampire's laughter rang out. _Not Dam---he didn't aban---?_ The incoherent thoughts ran through his mind as the darkness crept in. _No…_**DAAAAMOOON**_!_ Across town, Damon stumbled as he suddenly his heard brother's shriek. With a growl, he turned around and headed in the direction of the sound. _Come on, Stefan. Call me again_, he silently urged. However, that proved to be unnecessary when he caught a familiar scent. With a snarl, he lunged. Montague fell to the ground with a grunt and Stefan collapsed. He watched the fight, his brother literally a blur as he whirled around, punching and kicking. Montague may have been centuries older, but Damon had a brother's protectiveness and a knack for fighting dirty on his side. He finally managed to pin the other vampire on the ground and then pulled a stake from out of his jeans.

"You wouldn't," Montague leered. "He's a freak. An abom---" he let out a noise of surprise as Damon jammed the stake through his heart. Montague gurgled and collapsed into dust as Damon headed for his brother.

"Stefan!" he exclaimed. "I came as soon as I heard you calling," he continued, helping his brother to a sitting position.

"Sorry. Didn't know," his younger brother apologized weakly.

"Didn't know what?" he asked.

"The sheriff's coming," came the warning. Normally that would've earned him a 'duh' since they could both hear the same thing, but just the fact his powers were even still working was a relief to Damon.

"Mr. Salvatore, what's going on here?" Sheriff Forbs questioned as Damon pulled Stefan to his feet. "Oh, my word. Is he all right?"

"It was a vampire. It was torturing him. I---I killed him."

"All right. We should get him to a hospital."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Sheriff. I'm not sure what it did to him, and he's too out of it to be cooperative."

"Damon, don't feel so---" Stefan began to crumple towards the ground and Damon quickly caught him. "On second thought, that might be a good idea," he agreed. It'd be easy enough to smuggle in a cup of blood for him…which **should** offset the bloodlust at least a little. The two helped Stefan into the back of the car and Sheriff Forbes raced through the streets. Damon turned to look in his brother's eyes. **You're ****really**** going to have to play human now. Can you hold on until I can smuggle you in some blood**_**?**_he asked telepathically.** Yeah, I'll be all right**, Stefan assured.

"Damon, sorry. Didn't know. He tricked me," Stefan apologized out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Sheriff Forbes questioned.

"Thought I was talking to you…it was one of his guys," Stefan stated. "Sorry. Should've known."

"It's okay, little brother." Damon's eyes flashed and he had to restrain his natural urge to vamp out. This guy had tricked Stefan into believing that he didn't care about him? He wanted to bring Montague back to life so he could kill him again. When they got to the hospital, Stefan was wheeled in on a stretcher.

"He's lost a lot of blood," a medic noted.

"He's universal," Damon told them. They nodded and whisked him away.

"Are you all right?"

"I didn't give the guy a bad enough beating." Then, "I---I need some air. Uh, can I---"

"Go." Damon took off and once he was sure he was out of eyesight and earshot, he took off into the night until he found Elena's scent at Bonnie's house. _That makes sense. She needed a place that felt safe and what better place than her best friend's house?_ he thought to himself. Hearing the door open, Elena, Jeremy, and Bonnie whirled around.

"Damon," Elena said.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie demanded.

"It's Stefan. He's at Mystic Falls County General. He's been hurt," Damon answered.

"What?" Elena gasped.

"He's lost so much blood. I don't know if he's going to make it," Damon told her.

"Let's go," Elena determined, approaching him.

"Elena, you can't!" Bonnie protested, grabbing her arm.

"Watch Jeremy," Elena snapped, yanking out of the grasp, and then walked out the house, slamming the door behind her. "Will animal blood suffice?" she asked quietly.

"I---I don't know. He---he seemed so weak," Damon stammered. _He needs to find, but---getting more than one animal will take too long_, he thought to himself.

"Okay then. Plan B," Elena determined.

"Plan---" Damon's voice trailed off as he realized what she was saying. "I'm flattered that you'd do that for my brother, but he'd kill me!" he protested.

"And if we stand here and argue about it, he'll **die**," Elena emphasized. _Yeah, well, there is that_, Damon thought to himself, and taking her hand, he flew back to the hospital. In the hospital, Stefan groaned as he felt the blood enter him. It was helping a little, he wasn't feeling so sick, but he needed to feed. There was a whoosh and he jumped.

"Easy, little brother. It's just me," a voice said.

"And me," another voice chimed in. There was a click as the door was locked.

"Elena…stay away. The i.v.'s are helping, but I need to---"

"I know. That's why I'm here."

"Wha---no! No, I won't do that to you!" Damon gently pushed his brother back into a laying down position.

"It's okay, Stefan. I know this is the only way."

"Damon's idea?"

"No. Mine."

"It'll kill you."

"Not if you don't take it all."

"No. I---I can't." Even as he protested, Elena sat next to him and moved her hair aside, leaving her neck exposed. Stefan could feel himself changing, and tried to stop it.

"It's okay. It's okay." Stefan sat up and before he could change his mind, Elena grabbed his head and buried his teeth into her neck, letting Damon steady her as Stefan drank frantically. It was mere moments when the darkness came for her.


	8. Chapter Eight

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

BurningRoses: Thanks. Yep, she does.

Long Live BRUCAS: Yes, she does. Yep. Ah, we'll see.

Luzith: You're welcome.

DISCLAIMER

The Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW. I only own the plot.

When Elena regained consciousness, she was surprised to see her in Stefan's house. She was further surprised to find herself in his bed.

"What---what happened?" she murmured.

"You're awake," Stefan sighed in relief. She opened her eyes to see Damon and Stefan sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It worked?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. You did good," Damon answered.

"How'd we get out of the hospital?" Elena wondered.

"I glamoured them. As far as they know, we were nowhere near the place last night," Damon responded.

"Good. No hard questions," she approved. Then, "Speaking of questions, what exactly happened to Stefan?" The brothers stared at each other.

"It was a vampire…that I knew from a long time ago," Stefan admitted haltingly. "It---it wasn't a good situation for me."

"And now he's dead. Never to bother him again," Damon stated brusquely. At the tone, Elena turned to him.

"You killed him."

"Yeah, well, he bugged me." Elena laughed.

"More like you found out what he was doing and went medieval on him."

"Dream on, girlie."

"Oh, please. I'd do the same thing if I found out someone was messin' with Jeremy." Damon just stared at her. How could she just read him like that? It was annoying.

"And if I haven't said it yet, Damon, thank you. He would've killed me," Stefan said.

"Yeah, not on my watch. I told you: no one's killin' you but me," Damon shot back.

"Oh, what a tough guy," Elena teased.

"Whatever. You guys are lame. I'm out of here," Damon said, standing up. He clasped Stefan's shoulder, squeezed it, and then flew off. They laughed.

"Yeah, he's real tough," Elena sarcastically commented. Then, "How are you feeling? Did you gen enough?"

"I got plenty. How about you? Do you want anything?"

"Um, water, if you don't mind."

"Of course." He went downstairs, got the desired beverage, and then came back up, and handed it to her. She took it and sipped it as he sat on the bed next to her.

"What are we going to tell my aunt?"

"Bonnie told her that you were staying with her. And Jeremy's fine as well. Worried about you though." Elena nodded.

"Let him know that I'm okay."

"I will." Stefan fell silent.

"What? What is it?"

"I know what you did for me. And I know it was the only way, but---"

"Don't. Stefan, don't." As she interrupted him, Elena carefully sat up. "I made the decision of my own free will. No one compelled me to do it. And if I had to do it all over again, I would."

"That's what scares me. That you would make that kind of sacrifice for me. Elena, I never meant---"

"Stop. You're not going to win this argument. I wanted to do it, so I did it." The vampire sighed and gave a small smile.

"Thank you. I mean it…thank you." He took her hand and squeezed it.

THE END


End file.
